Stolen Hearts
by CrashIntoMe
Summary: A sequel to 'we're just malcontents who can spell', written by myself and natalie (she is so damned good!). The morning after arrives, with many consequences for Maddy and Abbe...


The watery early morning sunlight barely penetrated the thin curtains, but the moment that it grazed the Abbe's face his eyes snapped open.Maybe it was his sleeping conscience, but his mind was instantly weighed down with stirring emotions.He rolled slowly onto his side and drew in a sharp breath as he saw Madeline's sleeping form, her body exquisitely rising and falling with her deep even breathing. A slight feeling of apprehension trickled through his mind...surely, now he would have to quit his job here at the institution.He had a reasonable sum of money stashed away...reasonable for a man of his class anyway.He needed to take her away from this, anything just to be with her, forever.His eyes, deeper than the Pacific Ocean and twice as green, continually studied her beautiful face, features so radiant, they might have been painted on by a master of the arts.God, how he loved her. He watched with a childlike fascination as Maddie slept, her long, feathery eyelashes gently brushing her sleep-flushed cheeks, full mouth parted slightly as she dreamt.He ached to reach out and touch her lovingly on the cheek, his hand hovering in the air, but with an endearing smile he set it back down again for fear of waking her. Maddie awoke to see Abbe staring lovingly down upon her, his soft, tousled black hair framing his handsome face, eyes bright and full of love and hope, soft lips curled in a gentle, satisfied smile.He greeted her emergence from her dream-washed cocoon with a gentle, featherlight kiss on the lips.

'Good morning my love' he said in that soft, sweet voice that made the hairs on her neck stand on end. Maddie shut her eyes and sighed contentedly.'Good morning.' She felt a tender, almost ginger finger trace the outline of her lips.She opened her eyes and giggled girlishly, the ever-brightening sunlight making her deep blue eyes sparkle with vitality.Despite the early morning chill, she felt warm and safe, like a fire was flickering deep within her. Abbe gathered Maddie into his muscular arms, naked flesh against naked flesh, savouring the feeling that he had wanted for so long.He had thought that giving into temptation, especially of the sexual kind, was a sign of weakness, but now he felt stronger, more fulfilled, and more ready to take on the world than ever before.'Maddie' he whispered.'I love you...I love this.I've never felt so happy in my life.' He felt Maddie's chest rise and swell against him with her still-sleepy rhythm.She nuzzled into his neck, feeling almost childlike again, arms wrapped around him ever tighter.Almost inaudibly, she breathed 'I love you too.' Abbe pulled her tighter and laughed gently, the laugh that made Maddie's stomach plunge with excitement. 'I'm going to squeeze the life out of you at this rate.' Maddie laughed and kissed his neck gently.She pulled away with the reluctance of a child from a toy, each inch away from him seeming like a mile.A flittering look of panic contorted across Abbe's face, simultaneously amusing and saddening Madeline.'Maddie?Where are you going?' She brushed a wayward lock of black hair from his forehead.'Oh love,' she whispered, 'the day is growing bolder, and I must leave to my laundry duties.' He clasped her hand tightly.'How about,' he breathed, 'If you didn't'Maddie giggled nervously, 'Abbe, I do still have a job, and you do too'.He thought for a while. 'What if I didn't go to work either?'Maddie was confused. 'Abbe...what are you talking about?'

A sudden rush of adrenaline washed over his body. 'Maddie, lets leave here, soon, today now!! If we stay, it will have to be in secret, if we leave, we can proclaim our love to all!'His somewhat idealistic eagerness and the flames burning in his eyes made Maddie explode into giggles.She didn't mean to, but the gushing emotions that she had felt in such a short space of time overwhelmed her. She placed a pale hand over her mouth and tried to control herself.There was a glint of mischief in Abbe's eyes and she reveled in it.'Feeling coquettish, Maddie?' Maddie flung her arms around Abbe and kissed him hard, temporarily forgetting that she had linens to wash. Suddenly, a loud knock at the door disrupted their playful kisses, 'Abbe, I'm here for ya linens' came a harsh voice that they both recognised as Charlotte's.'SHIT!' Maddie whispered.Abbe covered her mouth with a hand. 'Hide' he mouthed.She nodded, and dove beneath the bed, still naked as the day her god made her.Abbe hurriedly threw on his nightgown, gathered a few miscellaneous sheets in his arms, and rushed to the door.'Good morning Charlotte' he said graciously as he opened the door, without a trace of breathlessness. 'You're looking well'.Charlotte eyed him suspiciously, which was nothing new, since she viewed everyone in such a manner.It still made Abbe's knees weak with panic, however contrived.'As do you Abbe' she retorted, pulling the sheets from his arms and trotting down to the next room.Her shrill voice grew quieter as Abbe closed the door, leaning on it and letting out a heavy sigh of relief. He leant against the door, doubting his own legs of the support that they would offer.He hastily scampered over to his small mirror, scrutinising his face to show any sign of deceit or arousal.Maddie scrambled from underneath the bed and clambered onto the bed, still giggling.She put a mocking finger over her mouth, faking shame.'Ooh Abbe,' she murmured, 'I have nothing to wrap myself in.'Abbe slowly turned from the mirror and grinned, making Maddie's heart flutter.She eyes his nightshirt like an antique inspector estimating the price of an heirloom.'That looks like it would suit me just fine.But it would look even better on the floor.' Abbe walked slowly over to the bed and sat next to Madeline, tracing her collarbone with his finger and nearing in for yet another kiss.But, as their lips were about to meet, a loud shriek came from one of the inmate's cells. Maddie,' he began. She held a finger to his lips. 'I know...go' she whispered.He smiled, kissed her gently once more, and disrobed to put on his clothes for the day, enjoying the intoxicating feeling of Maddie watching his every move.

Maddie dealt her chores with a singular happiness and song in her step that day, a fact unknown and unnoticed by all but the one who noticed her almost as much as the Abbe did.The Marquis de Sade whispered as she collected his linens. 'Come Maddie, visit me.I need to relieve some...tension'The exotically placed pause in his speech warned Maddie of an impending sexual attempt, but she felt so powerful, today, she could conquer all. Before, such a purr through the small gap in the Marquis' door would send an illicit thrill through her, the virginal laundry lass visiting the sexually charged pervert- it was strangely arousing for both parties.She turned the key in the lock and entered the room, basket of linens under her arm.Marquis was leaning back in his ornate chair, legs up on his desk.He had the cocky arrogance of a roguish criminal, a gleam in his eye somewhat unnerving.But today, Madeline was not at all intimidated.He let his legs fall to the floor and eyed her like a tiger eyes an antelope.'I have a new manuscript.' Maddie set down her linens and dusted herself off.'Oh do you now?What is it about this time?' The Marquis tried to ignore the faltering nonchalance in her voice.'A lovely young aristocrat with a raging desire for all things perverted.' Madeline sat down, perching herself on the edge of his chez lounge.The Marquis leant forward suggestively.'Would you like to read it?Usual price.' He reached to pull her to him but Madeline pulled away and picked up her basket.'Not now Marquis, I have a lot of work to do.' Marquis shrank back into his chair and raised an eyebrow. 'Oh, I see.You've been getting it somewhere else haven't you Maddie?'She had to admit, he was good.Nerves tingled in her spine as she shrugged off the accusations, 'Of course not Marquis...What makes you say that?'He sensed the wavering in the girl's voice.She was lying through her pearly white teeth.'You've been fucked, haven't you?' He jibed.'Virginal little Madeline, fucked like a slut.I bet it was that pussy of an Abbe'.At this,Maddie lashed out, her senses inflamed by his defamation of her beloved. 'Don't you DARE speak to the Abbe in such a way!! He's a far greater man than you could ever be!'.'Ah,' was the Marquis' reply.He slid a skilled tongue over aging teeth, contemplating his next move.'So, he DID fuck you!' He let out a crowing laugh, attempting to push all the rage and betrayal he felt into a bellowing guffaw. He failed. 'The Abbe? You, and the Abbe?' To Madeline's dismay, she felt hot, angry tears fill her eyes.Her lower lip trembled and she felt the power of speech diminish within her.Her breath came in short, shallow gasps.The Marquis grinned, almost aroused at his power over her, fuelled by the burning anger and jealousy that ate at his insides.He rose to his feet and loomed over Madeline, watching and analysing her, fully and painfully aware of her beauty.'I bet that he had to go and whip himself after fucking you, overwhelmed by guilt.Tomorrow you'll find him bleeding to death in his quarters from the self inflicted wounds to his wrists, and you'll be to blame for letting him ravage you.' An evil leer smeared across his face.'How WOULD you cope?'Madeline threw down her basket and lunged at the door, fumbling for her key through her tears.Her trembling fingers betrayed her motive, and she pounded helplessly on the door.Guttural sobs wracked her body, the lack of air making her feel dizzy and nauseous.Marquis grasped the back of her dress and pulled her to face him.'Is that all it was, fucking?' he spat. 'You, Madeline, fucking a man of GOD?' Inaudible words escaped her lips, tears flowing freely down her face and splattering the floor of the Marquis' quarters.He stared at her before hissing 'Get out.I may write about whore, but I do not associate with them.' He pushed Madeline out of the door, kicking her basket out after her.After he heard her walk away, he slumped in his chair and began to sob.

Abbe de Coulmier strode down the hallway towards the Marquis' quarters with one word on his mind: Vengeance.He threw the door open with a flourish, barging in on the unsuspecting Marquis.He grabbed the him by the throat, and pinned him to the wall, anger giving him seemingly unlimited strength.'Now you look here Marquis' he spat through clenched teeth.'I love Madeline, and no priest would ever waste his entire life's training for a sordid little fuck'The Marquis was shocked, but managed to keep hold of his cocksure attitude.'Why, my dear Abbe, I don't believe I've ever seen you quite so...emotional.I guess that little bitch really gave you a good ride.'Abbe sucked in a breath of air, ready to strangle the man to death, but instead letting the older man drop to the floor.'Youpitiful, perverted old man' He sneered.'I know you love her too...I've seen how you look at her, how you speak with her, I've even heard the soft cries of loneliness in the night.But she could never love you.You're just a puerile, cheap source of entertainment, and that's all you'll ever be.No respectable people ever read that filth you write, only peasants on the streets and perverts in the prisons. Maddie could never love you.But she loves me.And you just can't take that can you? you never thought that a man of god like me could love her with the passion and devotion of another! Well, Marquis, you're going to die a sad, lonely man, who was only ever good for a cheap fuck and a quick thrill.No woman could ever love a sick pervert like you.' The Marquis looked up at the Abbe, and was, for the first time in his life, speechless. Abbe struggled to catch his breath, his stomach churning with sheer hate for the man.Sweat had broken out on the Marquis's brow and he wiped hurriedly at it.His voice was shaking. 'Fine.If that's the way you feel.' He pointed a garishly-decorated finger accusingly at Abbe.'Wherever you go, and whatever you do, realise that I know that you have succumbed to the emotion that I have created.' Abbe scowled at the Marquis.'It wasn't a depraved lust Marquis, I hate to disappoint you.Does it arouse you to think that it was nothing more than a cheap fuck?' He shook his head out of sympathy, but fury made his eyes glimmer.'It makes me sick to think of how you looked at Maddie and how you wanted to ravish her.' The Marquis glared at Abbe with a frightening menace.'It won't make my readers sick when I write about how I fucked that cheap little laundry lass, inexperienced and untarnished.' His eyes took on a faraway look.'I'll write how I lured her into my quarters with promises of lusty tales, how I forced her to scream time and time again, fucking her countless times. How I deflowered a young innocent, while all along the impotent priest ached with longing when he heard her moans.' A sickening leer contorted the Marquis' features, and Abbe felt that he was going to faint.'You will die before you do such a thing.' The Marquis licked his lips as if aroused.'Is that a threat Abbe?' 'Oh Marquis, it will not be I that kills you.Whether you rot in this asylum, or die while being buggered by an insane inmate, I know you died inside the moment you found out that I have Maddie, and that she loves me, that very moment your pulsating, blistering heart was reduced to a shriveled, pathetic shadow of an organ, much like another part of your anatomy.Marquis, I don't care if you write your book or not, because you may have the words to remind you of the love of your life, but I'm the one who holds her in my arms and feels her tender lips every day.' he Abbe's words were like fire-tipped arrows piercing his heart.He buried his head in his hands, his body begin to tremble, then shake, and finally jolt with sobs.Abbe remained still, not to see the man cry, but to his own emotional confusion rooting him to the spot.The Marquis held out a quivering hand to him.'Please...let me have her just once.' His voice was like that of a man choking. Abbe shook his head.'Marquis, I will not for many reasons.Firstly, I would not subject one as precious as Madeline to such torture.Secondly, she has already been touched and loved, your exclusiveness eliminated.And wouldn't that cease your enjoyment?To know that she has been loved by another?' The Marquis wiped his eyes with the heel of his hand.'I WANT her Abbe.I've wanted her since I first set eyes on her.' Abbe ached to ask why the Marquis questioned his worthiness, but bit back the words. Marquis shook his head. 'But now you've got there first.She loves you, not me.' 'I will never relent, Abbe,' Began the Marquis, quavering, defeated voice belying his attempted harsh words. 'I'll always love her more, always....' Abbe breathed deeply.He had won, and they both knew it. The Marquis would never accept it, but Abbe accepted that.'Shush Marquis.' He whispered. 'Don't waste your words'The Marquis visibly crumpled, bitter tears leaving a jagged trail on his pale, dusted face. Nothing more was said between the two men.Words were now an unneeded commodity.All had been said. All that could be heard were the pained groans of inmates, sloshing of water in the laundry quarters and Madeline's harrowing sobs.Each sob clutched either man's heart like a skeletal hand, squeezing with growing strength.Abbe turned on his heel and left the room, ignoring the Marquis.Marquis just watched him, still slumped on the floor.Devoid of spark or life, he lay out flat, corpse-like, staring at the ceiling, seeing nothing.

Abbe sat in the rocking carriage, an arm placed lovingly around a sleeping Maddie.Leaving in the night gave them the anonymity that they desired.A replacement had been recruited and was arriving the next morning. e looked out at the stars that dotted the blanket of countryside sky that shrouded their leaving.Maddie's porcelain skin shone white beneath the moonlight, and her pure beauty still took his breath away.A contented smile curved her slightly parted lips as she slept.Kissing her forehead softly, he nuzzled into her soft hair and closed his eyes, drowning in the pure, blissful sensation of freedom.Suddenly, a piercing, male scream cut through the air like a whip, and the lovers bolted upright.'NO! NO MADELINE! DONT LEAVE ME! NO....' The voice faded away, and the sounds of a struggle took over, and slowly the air was as quiet as it had always been.Maddie, visibly shaken, turned her face to a similarly affected Abbe.She stroked his cheek sleepily.'We're doing the right thing Abbe' she whispered, as the horseman's whip sounded, and the carriage began to roll clumsily along the pebbled road.'The further we are away from him, the better'.She kissed him gently, and returned to her sleeping position.

'I know Maddie,' he breathed.'My God, do I know.' Madeline squeezed her eyes shut, ridding herself of all memories of the Marquis.Abbe stroked her cheek, almost paternally, easing her off to sleep.The cool night air calmed them both, the stars their map and the sky their limit.At last, they were off the path to hell. 


End file.
